Isolation
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi's relationship is revealed, but things don't seem to go as planned when they realize where their friends truly stand. (Wasn't sure how to categorize this into genres, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Lesbian. . .

The word played over and over again slowly breaking her down like a sledge hammer breaking a wall, with every swing the hits became easier and easier until nothing stood. Leaving an already vulnerable target completely exposed and hurting.

Even without the word being said the looks from everyone around was doing it's own mental assault on them. What they once considered their classmates and sometimes even friends were now only capable of looking down upon them with the fiercest of judgments. Isolation wasn't enough in this situation, constant reminders and nasty looks were enough to tell them what everyone thought of them.

Sachiko on one side of the table with her head hung just as low as Yumi's who sat directly across from her. Of course they were the only ones sitting at this table, no one dared tried to support them. Best to let them suffer in a judgmental misery alone than join them. They weren't completely isolated though, the girls at Lillian had taken a liking to insulting them whenever they could.

So much for the high class standards this school is known to uphold. All these girls were nothing more than normal people bending to society's will and doing what was socially acceptable. Out-casting anyone who defied 'normal' social structure. Just because Ogasawara Sachiko was rich and famous at Lillian didn't mean she was invulnerable. In fact it seemed to have just the opposite effect, her name and reputation at the school were destroyed within minutes.

She was no longer the feared and highly respected ice princess, she was nothing more than a rich dyke with poor taste. Something that enraged Sachiko and hurt her at the same time. How dare they say such things to a person, who do they think they are acting as if their word is final. Saying someone has poor taste isn't even mean, it's downright cruel. Sachiko always felt it's effect instantly and though she is angry by this, seeing Yumi's depressed look as her eyes drop to the floor shatters her heart.

This was once a school that they were both loved in, but now with three simple words between two people in love, the school changed. They were no longer the loved ones, but rather they were now the number one target for bullies.

At least that is how Sachiko felt glancing to her right as she poked at the food on her plate. The piercing eyes from everyone around making it uncomfortable to eat let alone breathe in. She could tell Yumi was experiencing the same thing as she glanced to Yumi's tray on the table and saw that she had barely touched her food. It was hard to eat when all eyes were resting on you, watching you, judging you, and insulting you in a silent way only you could understand.

Sachiko sighed as she looked back to her own plate only to notice she hadn't really eaten any of her food either.

"Stupid dykes, you shouldn't be allowed to eat with the rest of us." A girl said as she walked by Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko immediately dropped her fork as Yumi glanced up to her. "Come on Yumi, let's get out of here." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded and stood walking out of the lunchroom with her leaving their trays behind. Sachiko let out a frustrated sigh as she rounded the corner with Yumi and headed towards the double doors at the end of the hallway leading outside.

Yumi knew her frustration and felt it herself, but she was known for having a much more calm complex than her publicly known girlfriend. Yumi was upset, but she usually kept it inside not wanting confrontation. Today though even Yumi's patience was wearing thin as she felt the stares of random girls they walked by heading towards the rose mansion.

"Just ignore them, Yumi. They aren't worth our time." Sachiko said as she slowed down and took Yumi's hand, she couldn't help but notice Yumi glancing at the girls they walked by. If only she didn't have to do this, protecting Yumi from what she once considered her friends.

Thankfully at the pace they were walking it would only take them a minute or two to reach the front door to the rose mansion. They were already breaking a rule by being together so walking slow was definitely something that wasn't a concern anymore.

"I'm sure Onee-sama will know what to do." Sachiko said as she held the door open for Yumi and they made their way upstairs opening the biscuit door to the council room.

They weren't greeted by the usual happy face though, in fact this time there was a sense of dread in the air. Something was off, no greetings, no smiles, just blank stares that all soon went from Sachiko and Yumi to Youko who had to collect herself for a moment.

"What is going on?" Sachiko finally asked as Youko stood from her seat with a deep breath and made her way over to her.

"Sachiko, we made a vote." Youko said in a grim tone as she tried to look at Sachiko but failed, maybe it was guilt, but she just couldn't look her petite soeur in the face.

"A vote?" Sachiko asked confused as she noticed the other girls around the council table nod.

"We are removing both you and Yumi-chan from the council. . . a-and, I...will need my rosary back." Youko said slowly but firmly as she looked away and held out her hand towards Sachiko.

Sachiko glanced from Youko's hand up to her face, but noticed she wasn't looking. "Onee-sama, you can't be serious?"

"Youko-sama, is what you should call me from now on. I am not your Onee-sama anymore." Youko said as Sachiko's anger flared and she took the rosary off. She looked at it one last time in her hand, she could remember so clearly when she was given this.

"S-So that's how it is?" Sachiko asked as she looked around at the rest of the Yamayurikai who all avoided eye contact. "You're just going to abandon us like the rest of the school."

"You made your choice, we cannot and will not condone your relationship with Yumi. It's immoral and wrong." Youko stated firmly as Sachiko gripped the rosary in her hand tight.

"You're no better than the rest of them. I am ashamed that I ever considered you a friend let alone and older sister. We never harmed any one of you and this is how you treat us, like we're out-casts, monsters even!" Sachiko said becoming louder towards the end as she looked upon her former friends with fire in her eyes. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. . ."

"My rosary." Youko said one more time as she motioned Sachiko to hand it over with her hand.

Sachiko just shook her head and tossed the rosary to the floor before turning and leaving the room with Yumi. She couldn't stomach to look at any of them anymore as she pulled out her phone and called for a driver. "Pick me up at school now. I will be at the front gates with Yumi." Sachiko instructed her driver before hanging up and opening the door for Yumi to leave the Rose Mansion.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed and glanced back to the Rose Mansion one more time before looking down to Yumi who obviously felt terrible from the look on her face.

"Anywhere but here, Yumi. I'm not going to sit around and let them insult us, especially you."

Yumi just gave a slight nod as she glanced back at the Rose Mansion, all she could see was Yoshino standing in the window watching them. When she noticed Yumi look back however she turned away and left the window. It seemed even their friends had turned against them.

* * *

A/N: Very short, I know, but that is the point. Short chapters are easier for me to work with personally. I know this is not you did what and yes I know it's been forever for that story. I am writing the next chapter, this is just something to do in the meantime because I've been having extreme troubles with where I want it to go. That is for a different time though. (or whenever you really want to know and send me a PM! :D ) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's quite different in terms of what I usually do, but an idea like this has been in my head for awhile and I just kind of did it. Next update is being worked on, but just an fyi finals are coming up for me at college in about 2 weeks and i am in the process of figuring out some BA requirements for the school I'm transferring too. Long story short,I am pretty busy making sure my future is on track because registration opens well I think it is actually :x. Anyways thank you for reading, I'm sorry I've been so slow to post in the past few months, you did what is really really killing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sachiko covered her eyes as the car started to drive. She had been resilient and unmoving to the fact that Youko had taken her rosary back, but now she was not. She was vulnerable, she was hurt, she was crying and Yumi would try hard to comfort her with putting an arm around her shoulder.

She knew Sachiko was hurting, she was too, but she hadn't lost her Onee-sama to this. She couldn't even imagine the pain Sachiko must be feeling, but she could tell her gesture and company was appreciated when Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi and buried her head into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, everything will be alright." Yumi whispered as she patted the back of Sachiko head gently trying to calm her girlfriend. "I'm sure this is only temporary, Youko-sama loves you like a sister. I'm sure she is just doing this to please the others right now." Yumi explained as she found herself having trouble believing what she was saying. The fact that even the others were allowing this was out of the ordinary in her mind.

"I don't get it. . . What did we do wrong?" Sachiko asked as Yumi frowned a little feeling Sachiko's pain in a simple question. She couldn't fathom herself why everyone at the school was against them, it's not like they had attacked anyone.

"I don't know, Sachiko. . . I do know however that we will get through this. Remember what I told you that night?" Yumi asked as Sachiko instantly recalled what Yumi was talking about.

"I do, Yumi. Trust me, I remember." Sachiko responded quietly as Yumi fully returned the hug and gave Sachiko a tight brief squeeze.

-X-X-

Yoshino sighed as soon as the biscuit door to the council room closed and she was alone with Rei. The meeting had been quiet and awkward especially for Yoshino, who kept glancing over to the two empty seats her friends usually occupied.

"Talk to me." Rei said as Yoshino glanced back to her from the window she had been standing by again. She found an odd comfort standing by the window looking towards the front gate where her friends had just left not too long ago. Then again, perhaps this window was just easing a troubled mind that was unsure of it's current situation. Perhaps she was hoping that Sachiko and Yumi would walk back down that path towards the Rose Mansion like nothing had happened.

"You don't agree with what happened do you?" Rei finally asked after a good minute of silence as she took a sip of her tea and leaving the floor open to Yoshino.

"Do you?" Yoshino simply replied as she glanced towards the school gate one last time before turning and facing her cousin who hadn't responded. "Shouldn't we be trying to support their decision?"

"If we were to support them you know it would mean trouble for us, right?" Rei asked as Yoshino shrugged.

"Who cares, they are our friends, the entire school is picking on them! I can't even imagine what Sachiko-sama feels like right now and have you heard the names they call Yumi-san?" Yoshino asked in a rapid fire way that Rei had kind of seen coming.

"It's terrible, I know." Rei said as she glanced down to her tea. "Having everything you know ripped away from you because you tried to pursue your own happiness and having to be constantly criticized for it. I don't even want to imagine what they are going through." She continued grimly as she shook her head a little.

"Then do something about it! All of us are guilty of just standing by letting this happen! Our friends are hurting and the only thing we have done is completely turned our back on them!" Yoshino argued as Rei slapped her hand against the table to get Yoshino to stop.

"Don't you understand that what they are going through will happen to us?! If we even mention trying to be on their side we will be labeled just as badly as them, we might even be kicked out of the Yamayurikai!" Rei explained loudly as Yoshino crossed her arms and shook her head at her cousin.

"So you choose the Yamayurikai over your friends. . .?" Yoshino asked as she shook her head again in frustration. ". . .You know there was a time that I looked up to you as a role model. I strived to be like you, even through everything that happened, you always seemed to remain strong. . . This though. . . This is just wrong, and Sachiko was right. We're no better than the rest of those girls. Who cares if Sachiko and Yumi are being mentally and emotionally torn to pieces on a daily basis, as long as we're not them everything is fine, right?" Yoshino asked as Rei looked away from her with her own displeased look. "So that's your answer. . .?" She asked a moment later when Rei didn't respond.

"Fine, so be it. You can tell the others in the morning that I'm not turning my back on _our friends. _As of now, I'm done with this council and you." Yoshino said adamantly as she grabbed her things and left the council room to Rei who remained silent for a good minute after Yoshino left before cursing her frustration out loud.

The last thing she did before standing and leaving her own things was send a text message and glance to Yoshino's empty seat.

"_We have a problem."_

* * *

A/N: Hey so I had some free time today, but that is changing like I had mentioned in the previous chapter. I know these chapters are short, but when they are short I can get them out three times as fast and (personally) I think I'm better at shorter chapters. If you can't tell I am trying for a more serious take on this. As one review said in the last chapter "this is a good break fromt he usual concept where gay bashing does not exist." That is basically the idea. Now I can't pull from personal experience on this because I myself am straight, but big part of the reason I like writing MSGM and SP is because they are different. I can't even imagine what gay/lesbian couples go through to be together. I mean dealing with your family, society, just everything in general. It always seems to me that the whole world is looking down on two people being happy and doing no wrong.

(Please don't send me any messages telling that I'm bashing the bible and I don't believe in anything. I have my beliefs and I don't care if they fit your standards, I don't expect you to believe what I do and that is fine! I just want everyone to be happy, especially Sachiko and Yumi :x )


	3. Chapter 3

"_We have a problem."_

Shimako raised an eyebrow as she read the message on her phone while walking home. She wasn't sure what could have happened in the short time since she had seen Rei, but to be sure she decided to call.

_Ring, ring. . ._

"Hey, it's about Yoshino." Rei answered in a somewhat displeased tone, as Shimako remained silent awaiting what she thought she was going to hear. "She said what we're doing is wrong and quit the council."

Shimako took a deep breath as she thought for a moment before her mind wandered back to Rei. She had wondered if Yoshino might do something like this. All throughout the meeting Yoshino seemed almost a little distrubed. Rei on the other hand hadn't seemed any out of the ordinary, but Yoshino was close to Rei. "What about you? Are you going to quit the council?" Shimako asked as Rei remained silent for a moment.

". . .No, but I don't want Yoshino to quit." Rei explained as Shimako nodded, she knew Rei and Yoshino were very close friends, and cousins. She also could see the issue with one of them being off the council while the other remained.

"Does she intend to help Sachiko and Yumi?" Shimako asked as Rei sighed and scratched the back of her head while she paced back and forth in the council room.

"I..I think so, I mean she said we all turned our backs on them when they need us most. . . I mean.. She has a point." Rei tried to explain, her thoughts were a bit scrambled though as one side of herself screamed monster and the other reasoned that she wouldn't be tormented.

"They made their decision." Shimako said firmly as Rei tried to balance her thoughts. "Lillian is a school with morals, what those two are doing is wrong. You know this and I know this. . . I know it isn't a kind reality losing what you considered a friend, but they decided to walk a different path than us, and now they are paying the price."

Rei remained silent as she listened to Shimako, she had never heard the girl so serious before. It was as if she was speaking with another person entirely, this wasn't the quiet, kind girl that she always knew. This girl was serious, absolute, and non-forgiving, definitely not the Shimako that Rei had known.

"Isn't it possible to walk a different path for free?" Rei asked as Shimako frowned, these were not the type of answers she was hoping to hear.

"I'm afraid not. . ." Shimako replied in a grim but somewhat sympathetic tone, she knew the Yamayurikai couldn't lose Rei. "All we can do is watch. It's possible that Sachiko and Yumi break it off and come to their senses, but until then, there is nothing we can do. Besides, in a school like ours we can't have a lesbian couple in the Yamayurikai, no one would respect us anymore as a council." Shimako said as she approached the front door of her house and took a deep breath. "You will have to excuse me for now though, I just got home and have a few things to take care, we can talk later if you like."

"Yea, maybe. . . If I don't talk to you later, then tomorrow." Rei replied as she glanced out the window, she could see it was getting late, she had to leave too.

"That sounds fine, and remember, we are just simply following the rules put in place for us. . ." Shimako said leaving a moments pause for consideration after it. "I'll talk with you tomorrow if you don't call tonight." She continued before hanging up the phone leaving Rei to her own thoughts.

-X-X-

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko's annoyed facial expression softened when looking to Yumi. She had just never been so upset in her life, everyone except Yumi, and her parents had basically just left her life. Of course this was true for Yumi too, but unlike Sachiko, Yumi dealt with it differently.

"I-I'm. . . I don't know, I'm angry." Sachiko frustratingly sighed as she stopped walking and sat down on a bench at the park the two had gone to. "They always tell me I need to stand up to my family, I need to live my own life, and right when I do it, they turn their backs on not only me, but you! I can't stand them calling you those awful names, we did nothing wrong." Sachiko finally vented as Yumi gave her a slight smile and sat down on the bench next to her.

"We didn't do anything wrong. . . We don't deserve this." Yumi said in a surprisingly calm tone for what she was saying. "Realizing your feelings and being able to share them with the one you love isn't wrong. What's wrong is that others find it unacceptable. . ." Yumi continued as she took Sachiko's hand in her own uncaring if they were getting weird glances at the people who walked by. "There words are harsh and cold, but I also think they are full of jealousy. Jealous deep down that we were strong enough to break away from the social norm and find happiness. The more we embrace what we have the more and more spiteful they become. . . I say let them, it's obvious that they cannot and will not comprehend what we have."

Sachiko smiled as she leaned over a little and gave Yumi a hug followed by a brief kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you are able to speak about it like this, I constantly worry that it's breaking away at you, but it seems you are not as fragile as when I met you." Sachiko explained as she pulled away enough to see Yumi smile a little.

"Perhaps it's because I have something worth fighting for."

-X-X-

A single large door opened as a person glanced over their shoulder to make sure they were alone before entering. This place was always empty at this time of day, unless an event was happening. She knew that because of how many times she had been here trying to sort out her own life.

Today was a slightly different case though as she took her normal seat on one of the many benches filling this room. The large cross above the stage bringing many thoughts from the past to the surface as she felt a stinging in her heart. Never had she been so lost before and how it all started was becoming unclear.

Why she was feeling these emotions this heavily after the months and months that had passed were another question. No doubt Sachiko and Yumi's relationship had brought them to the surface in a violent way. Was it right what happened? Is she alright with just letting something like this happen after knowing the pain first hand?

She sighed as she dropped her head and bit her bottom lip thinking back to a time where she was truly happy and carefree. A time when she herself found pride in who she was, a time before her heart had been ripped out so to speak. A time where she felt like she could take on the world for what she had. . . That time had come and gone though, and now. . . Now she didn't know what to think, let alone know who she even was.

When did she become afraid of them? When did everyone else start to matter? Sei shook her head and sighed as she thought about Youko demanding her rosary back from Sachiko. It's not like Sachiko was different now, she was still the same girl that Youko had taken as her petite soeur back then. It just didn't seem fair, and the emotions brought with the witnessing of this event weren't ignorable. For the first time she had seen something she became afraid of happen to someone else.

"It's painful, seeing a truth about yourself being attacked so heavily, and yet I just sat and didn't do anything. . ." Sei said speaking her thoughts out loud as she thought of the Yamayurikai. "Yet here I sit, living a lie and telling myself that this is right even though my heart is gashed with the painful truth."

"It's not like you to audibly express your thoughts." A woman said as Sei turned in her seat at the familiar voice that had somehow entered without a sound. Her facial expression softened when she saw it was the school staff member that cleaned the small chapel daily. Sei had come to know this person a bit over the past few months with how much she visited this place.

"Well it was say it out-loud or scream." Sei joked as the staff member chuckled. "I should probably be going though, I'll let you finish your work."

The staff member smiled as Sei walked towards the doors. "Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know when I arrive, if that means anything to you."

Sei paused as she reached for the door handle. "Maybe another day, I think I would like that actually."

* * *

A/N: Alright so there was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed this one too and I thank you all for the reviews giving me lots to think about and play with as things progress here :). This chapter did have a redo part on it, which was Sachiko and Yumi's, originally they had gone to a mall and gotten ice cream while discussing something that will be in the later chapters. I didn't really like the mall thing, I always feel like the mall scenes I do are awkward, and for this I really didn't like how it was turning out so I changed it to it's current state which I like much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys and gals! I know I said I would get this story out a little bit faster, but it is finals week at college and I've had quite a fw papers and such due in the past few weeks. Yada yada yada, you kow the routine :D! Anyways, terrible news is psyc and math finals are tomorrow and Thursday. Good news is Godzilla this weekend! Anyways, here is the chapter, I actually wrote it twice and realized that much didn't change, but I am trying to create a feeling that I'm a bit conflicted on. Anyways I hope you like, I've been doing this and You Did What together.

* * *

Youko sighed as she brushed her hand through her hair before taking a deep breath looking at the rosary laying in front of her. Why she had it here in front of her was still a little unknown to her, she knew she didn't want to take it back. What they were doing though was wrong, disgusting and...Youko shook her head as she saw Sachiko's smiling face in her mind. It quickly turned to a picture of her kissing Yumi, deeply, it just wasn't right.

She knew she had made the right choice taking it back, but if Sachiko and Yumi were to ever come around and realize their wrong, she may give it back. She didn't have time to find another Petite Soeur, but then again with Sachiko and Yumi out, she needed to find someone. No doubt the news of Sachiko and Yumi being removed from the Yamayurikai would be commonly known tomorrow, she imagined finding a new Petite Soeur may not be very difficult.

_Bzzt.. Bzzt. . ._

Youko glanced to the side of her rosary where her phone was buzzing against the wooden surface of her desk and lighting up with a message. She hesitantly grabbed it glancing back to her rosary and thinking that the message might possibly be from Sachiko. Even if she was gay, Youko knew she was someone who wasn't easily pushed around.

Thankfully, it was from Shimako, which was a relief to Youko who opened the message only to frown at it's contents. "Great. . ." Youko sighed as she closed her phone and glanced to the rosary one last time before turning and looking out the window. "This isn't good." She said to no one in particular as she thought of Rei and Yoshino.

* * *

**The next day**

Sachiko frowned as she lifted her head and looked out the car window at the front gates of Lillian. She remembered how this used to be the best part of her day, because Yumi was always waiting by the gates for her. Smiling as her clothes and hair blew in the wind holding her bag with both hands in front of her.

Now Yumi sat beside her with a worried expression as she saw students glance towards the car, it was no secret that it was Sachiko's ride. Yumi riding with her was something new though, a method to keep Sachiko worry free about Yumi being picked on while she waited. The students had been violent with their words and Sachiko would not stand by and let Yumi be put through that torment.

Yumi had agreed though that she should ride with her girlfriend to school from now. Things were getting bad and she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone around the rest of her classmates.

"Are you ready?" Sachiko asked with a sigh knowing that she was about to dread getting out of the car.

Yumi glanced away from the window with an almost worried question in her eyes. Sachiko's question really only had one answer, they couldn't stay in the car forever, but it would be nice. At least that was Yumi's thought process until she felt a hand turn her chin so she was able to receive a soft gentle kiss.

"You will be fine, I am here." Sachiko reassured her after the kiss which did wonders to calm Yumi's nerves.

"I-I think I'm ready, but please hold my hand." Yumi requested as Sachiko smiled with a nod, it was normal for them to hold hands anyways. She did worry about Yumi though with this request, was Yumi really truly scared of the other students? Was Yumi worried that the other students might do something to her? Sachiko hated wondering those questions, but they flooded her mind as she stepped out of the car and held a hand out to Yumi.

"You're not wanted here." A student called out as Yumi finally climbed out of the car and glanced over to the student.

"Yumi, don't listen to them, they are no better than us." Sachiko explained as she shut the door and took Yumi's hand, to her surprise feeling the younger girl give her own hand a squeeze.

"You're right and like I said. . . I have something worth fighting for." Yumi replied softly with a somewhat defiant smirk as Sachiko smiled and started walking with her towards the gates.

"Yumi-chan, Sachiko-sama!" A voice called out as they both glanced to their rights to see Yoshino running towards them waving.

"She seems different." Sachiko noted as the girl finally reached them with a deep breath trying to regain her composure.

"We're not breaking up." Yumi said defensively as Yoshino glanced up to her and smiled before shaking her head.

"Good, that is the last thing I want." Yoshino said with a deep breath as she glanced around noticing all the looks that they were receiving. Sachiko and Yumi shared a confused look as Yoshino smiled. "I'm glad you two are together, I am happy for both of you."

"You are?" Yumi asked as Yoshino gave a big nod before noticing the questioning look in Sachiko's eyes. She knew Sachiko would probably be skeptical about her suddenly having a change of heart.

"Listen, I know it's sudden and odd, especially since I didn't stand up for either of you yesterday. . . The truth is, what happened yesterday was the real wrong. I did not agree with what happened and I'm not happy that I didn't stand up for you at the time, but now things are different." Yoshino explained to try and ease Sachiko's mind and admittedly her own a little.

"What do the others think?" Sachiko asked as Yoshino put her head down a little and shrugged thinking of what she told Rei the day before.

"I-I don't really know and I probably won't, for a little while at least. I kind quit yesterday. . ." Yoshino explained as both Sachiko and Yumi shared a surprised look to which Yoshino scratched the back of her head to. "I-I just can't be apart of that, you two are my friends, I don't care if your lesbians."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from you." Sachiko said as Yoshino smiled and waved her head, there were no thanks needed.

"I should probably get going though, I want to look over something in the book before class starts." Yoshino said a moment later as Sachiko and Yumi nodded. "I-I'll see you in class." She continued before walking quicker towards school while Yumi watched her a little concerned.

"Do you think she is sincere?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko's eyes went from Yoshino to Yumi.

"I-I don't know, but until we find out don't let your guard down." Sachiko replied as Yumi nodded before having a girl forcefully bump into her shoulder throwing her off balance a bit as she dropped her bag.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Sachiko said out loud as the girl turned with a grin as she saw Yumi picking her stuff up as Sachiko helped.

"This is a school for straight people. No one cares if you get bumped into and drop your stuff. You don't belong here and the faster you realize that and leave, the better all of us will feel." The girl said as Sachiko glared at her even more now.

"Shut up!" Yumi shouted surprising everyone around including Youko who for the most part was just trying to pass by unnoticed. No one had ever heard Yumi shout out like that, especially against another person. "If this was a school for only straight people we would have been kicked out, if you're going to try and insult us at least know what you are talking about!" Yumi told her in the coldest voice Sachiko had ever heard from her brunette lover. "Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than waste my breath pointing out your glaringly obvious flaws." She continued as she took Sachiko hand and quickly pulled her past all the girls who stood speechless at what Yumi had just said.

Youko could only stand and listen off to the side as she let out a sigh, unaware that nearby another person had been listening to everything that had just happened.

* * *

**Later that day**

Youko pushed the door to the council room open as she set her things down on the floor next to her seat before making her way over to get a cup of tea. This morning and entire day for that matter had been a strange one. News of Yumi's outlash against the girls had spread like wildfire across the campus and even though it was minor it seemed to have a rippling impact. It was almost as if they had gained a little respect, but by the time lunch came around the insults flew again. Youko had witnessed it all during the lunch period.

Sachiko and Yumi being constantly insulted, looked down upon, and she was sure there was mild threats here and there, not that anyone would act on anything. At least she hoped they wouldn't. Would they really hurt Sachiko or Yumi? Youko sighed as she shook the thought out of her head and glanced down to her tea sitting on the table in front of her.

She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the empty seat next to her. She felt bad, but she wasn't sure why. She didn't want the two to be hurt, but then again hadn't she hurt them the day before?

Thankfully the council room door opened to take her mind off these thoughts she knew weren't right. It wasn't easy when she noticed how many of the members showed up. Shimako, Noriko, Rei, and Eriko.

"Where is Sei?" Youko asked as the girls set there things down next to their seats and Noriko went to get tea for everyone.

"She said she had something to do, something about cleaning duties she skipped the other day." Rei said as Youko shook her head, Sei was always getting in trouble.

"I guess we will have to start without her then. . . First thing is first, you'll notice that there are quite a few empty seats now, Sachiko, Yumi, and Yoshino are no longer apart of the Yamayurikai. Sachiko and Yumi have made their decision and Yoshino has decided that she wants to support it for god knows what reason." Youko explained as Rei's eyes went from Youko to the table, she was a bit upset. "That being said, if any of you would like to join them, then you can leave now." She continued as all the girls looked around at one another curious to see if anyone would stand.

"You would have to be stupid to join them." Shimako finally spoke breaking the silence as Rei took a deep breath and glanced to Shimako momentarily. "It's gross what they are doing, they deserve everything that is happening to them. That's what happens when you stray away from a better path."

The room remained silent for a moment taking in Shimako's cold harsh words. They knew the girl to be religious, but they had never heard her speak so harshly about anyone, it was if Sachiko and Yumi were her number one enemies.

"As long as they are not hurt, I agree." Eriko said as Youko glanced to her slightly surprised. She hadn't known Eriko to have much of a thought on the subject because she figured Eriko didn't care.

"They already have been hurt." Shimako responded glancing to Youko who knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Physically, is what I think she meant." Youko confirmed as a way to get Shimako's glare off her, though she wasn't entirely sure why it made her feel guilty. She did the right thing yesterday.

"What's done is done, can we just move on with the meeting?" Rei asked with a hint of annoyance as she looked to Youko to take charge. There was an awkward tension in the air, Youko seemed to notice it while Rei seemed to be bathing in it.

"Yes, let's get started." Youko nodded as she grabbed the papers in front of her, she knew this would alleviate the tension in the room. She knew Rei was a little upset, but she figured it was over Yoshino. Shimako seemed almost hateful on this day, while Youko herself felt a little torn. Did they deserve everything that would be thrown at them? Perhaps, but that girl this morning hadn't even cared that she bumped into Yumi hard enough for her to drop her stuff. What if Yumi had been pushed to the ground and hurt?

Youko shook her head, these were thoughts she shouldn't be having now. Sachiko and Yumi were on their own, she didn't care. They had made their choice and if their choice caused them pain, they knew how to stop it. Break up and come back to the real world.

* * *

**A/N: **There is it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to do a few things at once in here and it's kind of tough, but most definitely intriguing. I just hope I can pull it off right! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, I have most of next week off, school will be done for a week (I'm taking summer classes) and I'm currently switching jobs. (Tour guide at mah school, probably the coolest thing ever!) Anyways, thats whats going on and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sachiko and Yumi one shot has been floating around in my head for a week or so now, so who knows that might make it's way onto here sometime. ATM I haven't started one, but who knows!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! **So it's been awhile and uh, yea. I'm actually working on three story things here, but I wanted to post this one. Mainly You Did What is being worked on, but that story takes me time for reasons that are too long to type out here in the A/N. And this is Isolation so let's talk about this!

As I was writing this chapter, I realized something that may be pretty obvious to everyone, but these characters are a bit OOC, which I guess in most of my stories they are a little off because they talk the way I talk sometimes. Especially Eriko in this chapter. That being said, I wasn't sure how to pull this story off without changing their personality much, but I think those that have been around my stories for a long time know that they have always been a little bit off. Shimako is a tough character though in this story because she really is the evil doer here.

Anyway I liked the way this chapter turned out, I did most of it in one sitting and didn't really tweak anything, pretty rare that it goes that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I think so far this was by far my favorite to write for this story. Then again, out of the stories I'm doing right now, this one has my interest peaked the most. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sachiko took a deep breath as she looked to Rei who was sitting in her desk up front completely ignoring her. She knew her friend was against this, but every time she actually saw with her own eyes that Rei didn't care if she was there, she felt saddened. Out of all of her friends, she had thought Rei would be one of the few more open to the idea, she had often wondered about her and Yoshino. A thought that now didn't seem possible.

"Checking out other girls while your girlfriend isn't around?" One of Sachiko's classmates asked as Sachiko's eyes moved from the back of Rei's head to the girl standing next to her.

"No, I was wondering how my supposed friends found it so easy to turn their back on me." Sachiko answered as the two girls chuckled.

"A lesbian and stupid, you're going to live a rough life. She obviously knows like the rest of us that what you and Yumi are doing is disgusting. You should do us all a favor and drop out." The girl replied as Sachiko's eyes met hers with a cold fury.

"I would rather be a stupid lesbian than an intolerable hate spewing brute like yourself. I suggest going back to your desk and talking amongst yourselves."

"Ha, why? Is it because the truth hurts? You know how to stop it, though this decision will still haunt you for the rest of your life." The girl went on as Sachiko's gaze became colder if possible.

"The truth does not hurt first off. I am in love with Fukuzawa Yumi and I always love watching you hate mongers squirm when I say it. As for leaving me alone, I must remind you that I have more money than both of your entire families combined and quadrupled. If you enjoy attending Lillian I would adjust your attitude towards me, money is a very powerful thing." Sachiko explained as the girls gave her a somewhat dirty look but turned away from her. Sachiko scratched her forehead as soon as the two had turned, she felt dirty using her wealth as a weapon. Then again the other girls used anything and everything they could to hurt her.

"Hey, Fukuzawa is being pushed around downstairs, come look!" A girl called out as she stopped in the classroom doorway. Sachiko eye's widened as she felt a surge of anger and worry course through her.

Rei watched her friend get up and leave the classroom faster than she had ever seen her move before. She sighed when she looked back to her desk and tried not to care. It would last about ten seconds before she rose from her desk and made her way downstairs.

Sachiko could hear voices from the hallway that Yumi's room was in, but when she got closer she was hearing a voice she didn't expect.

"Get off of her!" The voice called out as Sachiko's pace quickened along with her heart.

"Get out of our way!"

"Don't tell us you support her to?"

"She's a stupid lesbian, what do you care?" The girls called out at this unknown person as Sachiko approached. When she got to the outside of the crowd she poked her head up and saw an opening where Sei had Yumi sitting on the ground behind her.

"Yumi!" Sachiko called out as she pushed her way through the crowd and dropped to her knees at Yumi's side. "Are you alright?" Sachiko asked as she lifted Yumi's head and saw a tear in one of her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, I just bumped my elbow." Yumi explained as Sachiko inspected it but saw no signs of scraps or cuts. "I-I'll be fine, it just really hurt."

"You can't tell us you support this?" A girl called out again as she took a step forward and Sei held an arm out protecting both Sachiko and Yumi.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on either of them!" Sei growled as the girl stepped back. "They are human beings just like you and me."

"They're lesbians!"

"So am I!" Sei yelled back as the crowd went silent and Sei shook her head at all the disbelieving faces. "Did any of you think being a lesbian was something you could cure?! Did you really think, I just gave it up and suddenly became attracted to guys? How stupid do you have to be?"

"You have a boyfriend though, everyone knows that!" A girl said from the crowed just as Rei arrived and looked around noticing Sei in the middle of the girls.

"That's because I wanted you to think that. I was sick of all your bullshit. Everyday, I was harassed for being in love with a girl, everyday, I was brought to the edge wondering if living was even worth it. Everyday, I tore myself apart, telling myself that what I was doing was wrong, that it was immoral and disgusting like you all would have me believe. The only option I had was to lie and say that I had realized what I was doing was wrong. Claiming to have a boyfriend was just to get all of you off my back." Sei explained as Yoshino finally pushed through the crowd and joined her at her side blocking Sachiko and Yumi from the other side.

Sei glanced to Yoshino with question on her face before receiving a nod telling her that she was an ally. "I won't stand for this anymore. These two girls are my friends and I will not stand by any longer and let you tear their lives apart like you did mine. I regret nothing more in life than listening to all of you and living a lie. No more, from this day on I will not live this lie. I'm a lesbian and always have been. It's not something you just cure by saying you like men, only idiots truly believe that."

"Just wait until Rosa Chinensis hears about this." The girl smirked as Sei remained silent for a moment thinking about Youko and feeling a sense of loss.

"You can tell her whatever you want, she never even liked me in the first place. . ." Sei said as she felt a stab at her heart, she knew this wasn't the place and time for this though. ". . .Even then, she is not as much of a monster as you girls, she has a heart. She would not stand for watching you physically hurt any of these girls. She may not agree with Sachiko and Yumi's relationship, but she is still closer with them than she is with any of you." Sei continued as she looked to Sachiko and Yumi with a small smile.

"Like she cares about any of you. She has more important matters to attend to." A random girl from the crowd said as Sachiko helped Yumi to her feet.

"It does not matter what she thinks." Sachiko stated as she straightened Yumi's shirt before turning to the girl. "I do not tolerate you hurting my girlfriend and furthermore, the school certainly does not tolerate it. So I have to ask, who hurt Yumi? I'm sure your parents will be proud when you get kicked out for bullying a lesbian."

"Is she serious?"

"We could get kicked out?"

"I won't, I didn't push her."

"Whatever, we don't need to deal with your empty threats, come on let's go back to class." The girls finally decided as whispers still spread around the crowd rapidly.

Sachiko sighed a sigh of relief as the crowd started to thin. The only person remaining after the crowd had thinned was Rei who had her head down a little as though she was guilty of something.

"If you have something to say just say it." Yoshino spat as Sachiko, Sei, and Yumi looked at her surprised.

"I. . ." Rei spoke before choking on her words and feeling a burning sensation at the corner of her eye as a tear formed and ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Rei spoke as she grit her teeth and turned away walking down the hall briskly as she felt more tears coming.

Sei glanced between the three noticing the uneasy looks on their faces, especially Yoshino who looked broken at the moment. "Come on, let's go to a place that we can be alone and talk for a bit." Sei said as the three nodded and followed. Yoshino glancing over her shoulder one last time to see if Rei was still their, when she saw an empty hallway she sighed inwardly.

* * *

-X-X-

"It seems our little lesbian lovers are causing quite a stir, wouldn't you say?" Eriko asked with an amused smirk as she looked between Youko, Shimako, and Noriko. The meeting today had been quite empty missing, Rei, Sachiko, Sei, Yoshino, and Yumi.

"If they would just quit this stupid game, none of this would be a problem." Shimako vented as she looked to Eriko who was still making the same amused face despite her obvious frustration.

"Is it so hard to accept that they are in love? What's it harming really?" Eriko asked as the other three looked at her. "Whoa, hey before we start spewing venom, I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just simply asking. It's not like they are physically hurting us in anyway. We still go home and go to sleep as if nothing happened, so what's the big deal."

"Where do I begin?" Shimako asked as Eriko sighed and shook her head.

"Nowhere, I don't want to hear whatever beliefs your going to force down my throat. I'm more interested in hearing your side of this anyways." Eriko said looking directly at Youko who had remained silent for most of this meeting.

"W-who me? What does it matter what I think?" Youko asked as Eriko shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Because I've known you for a long time and I know you are not as strongly invested in beliefs as she is, not that it's a bad thing of course. I just want to know why you are so against this when you don't exactly have a reason to be."

"I have plenty reason!" Youko responded as she looked to Eriko. "Those two girls are breaking all the rules, it's not right. Two girls should not be allowed to be together, society will chew them up and spit them out. They are condemning themselves to a life full of hate for what they think is love. . ."

"So they shouldn't be together because society may not like it...interesting." Eriko thought out-loud before smiling. "You know what I think. . ."

"Enough! I think she has made her point perfectly clear, it's wrong, all of society knows it! I am not going to sit here and listen to you argue that it is different. If you don't think it's wrong then go join them. Just remember as soon as you walk out that door, you're done here." Shimako interrupted as Youko and Noriko looked at her surprised while Eriko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, obviously someone is a little wound tight." Eriko said grabbing her bag as she stood. "Youko dear, when your dog calms down maybe the adults can talk?" Eriko asked with another amused smile. "Until then, I am going to go someplace where my braincells won't die."

"You're out of the Yamayurikai then!" Shimako barked as Eriko chuckled.

"That's alright, I have plenty of other things I can do than listen to you bash Sachiko and Yumi all day." Eriko said as she opened the door but stopped before leaving. "...You know, when you first joined us you were so sweet and caring. . . What happened to you?"

"My beliefs have been attacked, I fight for what I believe in." Shimako said as Eriko paused for a moment and gave a nod.

"Fair enough. I'll talk to you later Youko."

* * *

**A/N: **So Sei did what and Eriko isn't on anyone's side?! I hope this chapter kind of threw kinks into the future of this story, especially Eriko. For those that have read my stories from day 1, you probably realize this is the first time I think I have ever used her in a story. I am not very fond of her as a character and I don't feel she had much place in the show either, but meh. Her personality is whatever I shape it to be and I often think of her as a rational thinker that is involved in the Yamayurikai but very disconnected at the same time.

I hope you liked it, now that I've got this itch taken care of, it's back to Wildstar! For those wondering about updates taking so long, I am a pretty big gamer and one that I've been waiting for (Wildstar) for a long time has just released. So that has taken up a bit of my time, but the FF itch got the better of me last night and I typed this whole thing out haha.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey so here is chapter 6 for isolation. This is actually was written twice. The first time I did it,I originally had the two sitting down with Sei and talking for a bit, but it didn't feel right and the way I had it ending was just odd for what I really wanted the chapter to be about. This version worked out much better though so you will be seeing this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story! (Before I forget, I am going to change the genre to Drama/romance, I think it's more fitting than what I have now.)

* * *

"Come on, we can go over there and talk." Sei said as Sachiko glanced to where Sei was pointing before looking at Yumi.

"Why don't you go on ahead without us?" Sachiko asked as Sei and Yoshino both turned back to them curiously. "I think I would rather be alone with Yumi for a little while if you don't mind." She continued as both Sei and Yoshino nodded, especially Sei who wanted them to have some time alone.

"I think that is a good idea. We can talk some other time." Sei said as Sachiko bowed to her a little thankful for her understanding before turning and walking away with Yumi.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance of the others.

"I'm not sure, but I know I don't want to be here anymore today." Sachiko said as she smiled to Yumi who couldn't help but smile back. "First thing is first though, let me look at your elbow a little more."

"It really doesn't hurt that bad." Yumi said though she complied as showed her elbow to Sachiko who looked at it closely for a minute.

"I have half a mind to get those girls expelled." Sachiko sighed as Yumi frowned a little before hugging Sachiko., she knew her girlfriend was pretty protective, but she didn't want anymore trouble than was needed.

"I'll be fine, just forget about them. If it happens again, then we can go to the principal." Yumi said trying to calm Sachiko and she lifted her head and smiled. "Right now, I just want to forget about them, I just want to spend the rest of the day with you." She continued before standing to her toes and touching her lips against Sachiko's gently before feeling Sachiko's arms wrap around her and hold her tight as the kiss became firmer.

"Better?" Yumi asked as she pulled her lips away from Sachiko's and opened her eyes.

"Better," Sachiko replied with a smile before letting Yumi go and taking her hand. "So where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, I think there is a new movie out, we could go do that." Yumi responded as the girls left the Lillian school grounds.

"Alright, dinner and a movie. That sounds like the perfect mid afternoon date." Sachiko confirmed as Yumi smiled. "We'll just have to text your parents and tell them you will be out later and probably miss dinner."

* * *

-X-X-

"Sei did what?" Youko asked as she sat back in her chair and looked around realizing that everything Sei had told her was a lie. Sei had no boyfriend, she wasn't cured, she was a full fledged lesbian and Youko had invited her into house.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Yumi was learning the hard way what her decision meant when Sei-sama stepped in the way. She protected Yumi and decided to reveal what she has been hiding." Shimako said with a shake of her head as she sighed. "I should have known she was lying to us."

"Onee-sama, she was lying about it, none of us saw it." Noriko commented in defense of Shimako as Youko raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Yumi was learning the hard way?" Youko asked as she looked to Shimako who titled her head to the side thinking. She knew Youko's stance on this situation.

"Well, Yumi was surrounded by a a couple girls and being told what she was doing wrong." Shimako said as she glanced at Noriko who just looked to the table knowing that it was a lie.

"Sachiko and Yoshino came to her side too." Shimako added to progress the subject past what happened to Yumi.

"What did Sachiko do?" Youko asked curiously as Shimako shrugged.

"Not too much, she just went to Yumi to see if she was alright. It was gross seeing their affection." Shimako explained as Youko went silent for a moment, looking at the table she was sitting at trying to imagine what happened. Shimako glanced to Noriko with a questioning look as she gestured with her eyes towards Youko, effectively asking if Noriko knew why she was acting odd.

Noriko looked at Youko for a second before shrugging and taking a rather loud sip of her tea grabbing Youko's attention. "So they are gaining allies?" Youko asked even though she knew the answer to be true. "Then I think it's time we strike where it will hurt." Youko continued as the corner of Shimako's lips curled and she raised an eyebrow.

Youko smiled in response as she buried whatever it was she was feeling inside of her. "They will not like this."

* * *

-X-X-

Sachiko giggled as Yumi climbed over top of her with an excited look on her face and some of hair stuck to her forehead. Sachiko smiled at the sight before her causing Yumi to smile brightly as she peered back into Sachiko's eyes trying to read her emotions. When Sachiko smiled Yumi took it as her queue to close the gap between them and give her girlfriend a long, love-filled kiss.

Yumi's lips against her own as a love-filled kiss turned into a passionate one. Yumi's hand cupping Sachiko's cheeks as she deepened the kiss while Sachiko's wrapped her arms around her. Total bliss was the only way this feeling could be described as the world faded and only Yumi remained kissing Sachiko.

When the kiss finally ended Yumi pulled back only centimeters with her eyes still closed as she let the feeling linger. With deep steady breaths Yumi remained as a silent communication between the two occurred. Neither one of them willing to move and disrupt this rare moment between them. It wasn't often that Sachiko and Yumi got to be alone like this, but today made it feel necessary.

"I'm not done yet." Sachiko breathed against Yumi's lips before closing the small distance again with a small but wanting kiss. Yumi stayed still for a good minute as Sachiko's lips gently touched her own. Everything that had happened earlier now didn't seem to even be a part of her day as she stayed like this with Sachiko.

"How long can we stay here?" Yumi asked as she finally separated her lips from Sachiko's again.

"As long as you like." Sachiko responded softly as Yumi smiled at her before climbing off the top of her and laying down next to her. It was rare that Sachiko's family came out to a small house just outside of the city, but that made it the perfect place for her and Yumi. A get away only thirty minutes away that they could go to for peace of mind.

"Why did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi opened her mouth but closed it remaining silent until Sachiko turned her head to be eye to eye with Yumi. "You know you can tell me anything."

Yumi smiled a little at the comforting words from her girlfriend before sighing and looking to the ceiling.

"You're thinking about that again, aren't you." Sachiko asked as Yumi shrugged and kept her eyes glued to the ceiling above her. "Yumi you don't have to be so shy about it. I've already told you that whenever you feel ready, I will be waiting. I don't want you to feel forced to do anything, I only want...that when you are really ready." Sachiko continued in a calm manner as Yumi sighed, this wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"I-I know, Sachiko. . . The problem is that I am ready though." Yumi said out loud which was news to Sachiko. "I mean, I've been ready, you're everything to me and I want to take that next step, but I'm. . ." Yumi paused as Sachiko looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm scared," Yumi admitted as she looked of to the opposite side of the room from Sachiko.

Yumi was surprised when she felt lips on the side of her neck. "Yumi, there is nothing to be scared about, it would be both of our first times. I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else." Sachiko reassured her as Yumi frowned a little, mainly at her own thoughts.

"I know that it would be both of our first times and I also wouldn't want anyone else but you. . ." Yumi trailed off with another sigh. "I-I'm just afraid that I won't do something right, I mean, what if you don't like it?" Yumi asked feeling quite flustered now.

Sachiko giggled at her for a moment as Yumi turned her head to face her again. "I love any affection you show me Yumi. That will be no different." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled a little. "I don't think today would be a good day to explore that though, we still have to get home soon." Sachiko continued as Yumi nodded in agreement with her. "We can take that step another day, if you would like."

"When we have a lot of alone time, I think that would be best." Yumi added as Sachiko smiled and gave a nod.

"Just say when." Sachiko teased a little before glancing at the clock. "We should probably get going soon though, I'm sure our parents will be expecting us."

* * *

-X-X-

Yumi snuggled close to Sachiko in the backseat of the car as they started approaching their homes. The two had stayed at the house for about an hour more before deciding it was time to head back. The drive had been quiet and peaceful as the two simply just enjoyed the presence of the other. Only a few words here and there had been spoken, but now that they were approaching home that changed.

"Thank you for bringing me there today." Yumi spoke quietly as Sachiko turned to her with a smile before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to thank me Yumi. If it were up to me we would still be there." Sachiko replied as she glanced out the window and noticed the big walls that surrounded the Ogasawara mansion.

Sachiko lifted her head from Yumi as she looked towards the front seat where the driver was. "E-Excuse me, we still have to drop Yumi off, have you forgotten?" Sachiko asked as the driver glanced to the rear-view mirror with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I've been ordered to bring you both to your house." The driver spoke as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"By who?"

"Your parents, they told me to bring both of you to the mansion." The driver replied as Sachiko blinked a few times trying to figure out why they would do such a thing.

"Sachiko my parents are here." Yumi gulped as the car approached the mansion revealing both Sachiko and Yumi's parents standing in the driveway awaiting their arrival. Once the car came to a stop both Sachiko and Yumi climbed out of the car nervously before facing their parents.

"Thank you two for joining us." Sayako greeted as Sachiko and Yumi both bowed a little. "Why don't we go inside. Youko has enlightened us on your relationship with each other and your behavior's at school."

* * *

A/N: Hey so one last quick note down here, I changed the very last short scene down here ALOT. If there is mention of a turn please tell me so I can fix it. I looked over it like two times and didn't see anything, but I tend to miss things quite a bit O.o Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to hear from you in the reveiws or a pm!


End file.
